


Это ловушка

by Silwery_Wind



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Adult Spencer Reid, Adult Will Graham, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: — Я вру? О нет, это ты прекрасно знаешь, куда его ведёшь. Знаешь, что они хотят сделать. И ты просто боишься им отказать, правда? Как же ты тогда будешь проходить на крутые вечеринки и тусоваться из парнями из школьной команды? Кем ты станешь для них, если не сможешь? Ты даже не хочешь ни в чём участвовать, тебе это противно, но ты вынуждена смотреть, правда? Именно в этом ты себя убедила, чтобы не было так стыдно.Когда он заканчивает говорить, на Харпер тяжело смотреть. Лицо покраснело, в уголках глаз появились слезинки, а губы дрожат. Но сейчас Спенсера куда больше волнует то, что он сказал, а не слёзы Харпер. Если это не правда — то почему она так реагирует? А если правда…— Поверь, тебе точно не стоит идти с ней, — произносит парень, переведя на него взгляд своих светло-серых глаз.И Спенсер ему почему-то верит, хотя видит впервые, а вместе с Харпер учится не первый год.
Relationships: Will Graham & Spencer Reid
Kudos: 1





	Это ловушка

**Author's Note:**

> Моя группа в вк - https://vk.com/silwery_wind  
> Именно туда первыми выкладываются работы на различные челленджи, цитаты из ещё не опубликованного, арты, околофандомные размышления и многое другое
> 
> Школьная АУ в рамках преканона. Размышления на тему: а что, если Уилл во время одного из переездов оказался в Лас-Вегасе, и там познакомился со Спенсером? Если бы это произошло до случая на футбольном поле?  
> Наверное все, кто любят Спенсера Рида, хотели бы переписать этот момент.
> 
> У фанфика есть бэта - Хэлен.
> 
> Работа на других сайтах:  
> http://ficbook.net/readfic/10077180  
> https://fanfics.me/fic157053

— Не ходи туда, — незнакомый парень хватает Спенсера за плечо, останавливая около выхода из библиотеки. — Это ловушка.  
Харпер Хэлмен нервно облизывает губы и смотрит на парня почти с испугом.  
— О чём ты говоришь? Я не понимаю, — она хлопает глазами. — Меня только попросили передать приглашение.  
Харпер — одна из самых симпатичных девчонок их класса, это трудно не заметить. Она выглядит как невинный ангел. Не похоже, что такая девушка может обмануть.  
— Это. Ловушка, — раздельно повторяет незнакомец, ничуть не смутившися из-за её возражений.  
— Я не… Зачем ты врёшь! — Харпер недовольно всплёскивает руками, даже сейчас она выглядит очень мило.  
Парень приподнимает брови и прищуривает глаза. Пронзительный взгляд заставляет её замереть, словно лань перед приближающимся львом. Незнакомец нехорошо усмехается.  
— Я вру? О нет, это ты прекрасно знаешь, куда его ведёшь. Знаешь, что они хотят сделать. И ты просто боишься им отказать, правда? Как же ты тогда будешь проходить на крутые вечеринки и тусоваться из парнями из школьной команды? Кем ты станешь для них, если не сможешь? Ты даже не хочешь ни в чём участвовать, тебе это противно, но ты вынуждена смотреть, правда? Именно в этом ты себя убедила, чтобы не было так стыдно.  
Когда он заканчивает говорить, на Харпер тяжело смотреть. Лицо покраснело, в уголках глаз появились слезинки, а губы дрожат. Но сейчас Спенсера куда больше волнует то, что он сказал, а не слёзы Харпер. Если это не правда — то почему она так реагирует? А если правда…  
— Поверь, тебе точно не стоит идти с ней, — произносит парень, переведя на него взгляд своих светло-серых глаз.  
И Спенсер ему почему-то верит, хотя видит впервые, а вместе с Харпер учится не первый год. Странно, что он не может вспомнить этого человека, ведь у него довольно хорошая память на лица. Впрочем, выглядит незнакомец вполне обычно — простая одежда тёмного цвета, такие же, как и у всех, короткие волосы, только чуть вьющиеся на концах, типичное лицо. Единственное, что привлекает внимание — это взгляд. От него становится неуютно, словно тебя видят насквозь.  
— Ты… Ты… Я всё им расскажу! — выкрикивает Харпер и срывается на бег.  
Парень бросает ей вслед один взгляд, а затем вновь поворачивается к Спенсеру.  
— Кажется, нам пора валить, — произносит он и почему-то улыбается. — Она побежала к центральному входу?  
— Похоже на то, — подтверждает Спенсер.  
— Тут есть другие выходы? Куда она тебя звала? — быстро задаёт вопросы незнакомец.  
— На футбольное поле. Я не думаю… — Спенсер не успевает договорить, его резко перебивают.  
— Выходы, нам нужно отсюда уйти! Не тормози! — парень резко хватает его за рукав и начинает тащить в сторону, противоположной той, куда убежала Харпер.  
— В спортзале можно выйти через раздевалку. С другой стороны школы есть запасной пожарный выход, — отвечает Спенсер на ходу, пытаясь вспомнить.  
— Пожарный выход, то, что нужно, они никогда не заперты, — незнакомец отпускает его рукав и на секунду останавливается. — Веди, я не знаю эту школу. И лучше бегом.  
Они выбираются не самой короткой дорогой, потому что этот парень успел утащить их немного не в том направлении, но всего за какие-то пару минут. Спенсер хотел бы спросить, зачем они так бегут, но его тащат сначала в кусты за школой, а затем по каким-то незнакомым улочкам в неизвестном направлении. Он сосредоточивается на том, чтобы двигаться и запоминать маршрут. Потом ему нужно будет как-то вернуться домой.  
В какой-то момент в боку начинает колоть совсем уж нестерпимо, и Спенсер останавливается. Он тяжело дышит, уперев руки в колени, но боль всё не унимается. Кажется, последние минуты он держался на чистом адреналине, а сейчас тот закончился, и его непривычное к спорту тело напоминает о себе.  
— Ты как?  
Спенсер поднимает взгляд на того, кто заставил его проделать весь этот путь. Парень выглядит куда лучше его, хотя тоже тяжело дышит после долгого бега. А ещё он кажется действительно обеспокоенным.  
— Могло быть и лучше, — выдыхает Спенсер и распрямляется. — Зачем мы?..  
Он неопределённо машет рукой себе за спину. Парень хмурится и взъерошивает волосы.  
— Давай выйдем на ту улицу, осталось-то всего ничего, — предлагает он, и Спенсер идёт следом. Кажется, его сейчас проигнорировали. Снова.  
— Это… — парень нервно облизывает губы, а потом бросает на Спенсера какой-то виноватый взгляд, но почти сразу отводит глаза. — Они точно что-то задумали и не отказались бы от этого только потому, что ты не вышел. Наоборот, скорее всего всё стало бы ещё хуже. Я… Я всё испортил. Но это… Я просто не мог пройти мимо.  
На самом деле, Спенсер не слишком удивлён. Долгое время его особо не трогали, но это могло закончиться в любой момент. Он не хочет представлять, что они могли сделать. И всё же…  
— Как ты узнал? — спрашивает он у незнакомца, остановившись у выхода на оживлённую улицу.  
Парень пожимает плечами, не желая объяснять. Но так ли это важно? Потому что он помог ему, а не прошёл мимо. Наверное, за несколько лет это первый человек, который сделал для него хоть что-то, не испугавшись тоже оказаться в аутсайдерах.  
— Они этого не забудут, — осторожно произносит он, чувствуя себя обязанным предупредить. Потому что этому парню вовсе не обязательно было оказываться на его месте, и если он постарается — то, возможно, даже сможет всё исправить. Не стоит думать, как.  
Спенсер не обиделся бы на него. Точно так же, как он не обижался на Харпер. Это была не её идея и не её желание. Они была не виновата.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — отвечает парень, мрачно усмехнувшись, и Спенсер вспоминает, что так и не спросил его имени.  
Тут он неожиданно замирает прямо посреди улицы и растерянно смотрит по сторонам.  
— Так, а куда мы вообще идём? — спрашивает он, и тут Спенсер не выдерживает.  
Он начинает смеяться, а его спутник подхватывает этот смех. Звучит он слегка нервно, но это не удивительно после всего произошедшего.  
— А куда ты нас тащил? — спрашивает Спенсер, когда, наконец, успокаивается.  
— А я знаю? — тот поднимает брови и смешливо фыркает. — Мы переехали всего пять дней назад.  
Вот теперь всё встаёт на свои места. Его не подводит память, просто этот парень — новичок. Странно, что он переехал в середине семестра, но на это могло быть множество причин.  
— Кстати, — парень улыбается и протягивает ему руку. — Уилл Грэм, приятно познакомиться.  
— Спенсер Рид. Честно говоря, это была не лучшая ситуация для знакомства.  
Уилл кивает и оглядывается вокруг, словно ища что-то.  
— Да уж. Честно говоря, я совершенно не представляю, как отсюда выбраться.  
— Бежал ты вполне уверенно.  
— Ой, отстань, — Уилл машет на него рукой. — Это всё инстинкты. Когда ты переезжаешь столько, сколько я, то учишься находить правильную дорогу в любой местности.  
— Ты часто переезжаешь? — спрашивает Спенсер.  
— Больше, чем хотелось бы.  
Этот ответ не должен его расстраивать, они ведь даже не друзья. Но Спенсер всё равно чувствует что-то неприятное, словно скрежет ногтя по стеклу на грани слышимости. Уилл ничего ему не должен. Это всего лишь однократная помощь.  
— Тебе повезло, что я знаю, где мы, — говорит он и вспоминает карту. Они убежали довольно далеко. До дома идти как минимум минут сорок, и это если по прямой. Значит, с обходами, на дорогу потребуется не меньше часа. А ещё есть Уилл.  
— Отлично! — тот облегчённо улыбается. — Не хотелось бы выспрашивать дорогу у первого встречного.  
— Куда тебе? — вопрос простой, но Уилл почему-то заминается с ответом и отводит взгляд.  
— Ну… Восточное Вашингтонское авеню?  
Он словно сомневается в сказанном, и сложно сказать, почему именно. Может быть, не помнит адрес, а может — не уверен в том, что стоит его вообще назвать.  
Уилл поднимает на него глаза, и они неожиданно расширяются от удивления.  
— Нет, я не это имел в виду! — восклицает он и хватает Спенсера за руку так, будто он сейчас собирался уйти.  
Не то чтобы это совсем уж неправда. Такая мысль у него была.  
— Это не от недоверия, — заверяет Грэм. — Правда. Просто мы сейчас живём, ну, не в самом лучшем месте. А ты не похож на того, кто бывает в таких районах.  
— А что если я скажу, что живу там же? — спрашивает Спенсер чисто из упрямства. Конечно, нет, совсем не там, а куда ближе к ухоженному центру. Хотя, наверное, стоит поблагодарить арендодателей, что их всё ещё не выставили. Хорошо, что у них пока хватает сбережений.  
— Врёшь, — мгновенно отвечает Уилл и улыбается. Странная реакция и ещё более странная уверенность.  
— Откуда тебе знать? — продолжает упорствовать Спенсер.  
— Я просто знаю.  
Уилл склоняет голову на бок, и на пару секунд взгляд его становится таким же пронизывающим, как тогда, у двери в школьную библиотеку.  
— Хорошо, ты прав, — всё же уступает Спенсер. — Но как ты собираешься вернуться, если даже не знаешь направления?  
Грэм в ответ лишь хмыкает.  
— А, не в первый раз. Главное, махни рукой в нужную сторону, и я разберусь.  
Выглядит он беззаботно и по-взрослому, но всё же… Спенсер представляет, что сам бы оказался в чужом городе в одиночестве, и чувствует, что должен помочь. Ведь этот парень спас его сегодня от чего-то плохого.  
— Я… Должен тебе за сегодня.  
— Нет, не должен, — не соглашается Уилл. — Потому что мы не знаем, что будет ждать тебя в школе завтра. Я мог сделать хуже. Если до этого ничего не было…  
— Было, — признаётся Спенсер неожиданно сам для себя. — И если они продолжат — это не твоя вина. Это всё тянется уже давно и… В общем, не волнуйся об этом.  
— Если бы я мог, — Грэм вздыхает и словно бы хочет добавить что-то ещё, но потом передумывает.  
— Они… Это точно не забудут, и тебе тоже не поздоровится. Я, конечно, благодарен, но ничего не смогу сделать в школе, так что… Но я могу хотя бы проводить тебя к дому, ведь это из-за меня ты оказался так далеко. Давай я просто…  
Спенсер замолкает, окончательно потеряв мысль. У него всегда были проблемы с этим — общение со сверстниками. А уж выразить то, что он хотел сказать сейчас, было особенно тяжело. Он просто хочет помочь Грэму добраться до дома и не чувствовать себя таким виноватым за дальнейшие дни в школе. Ничего хорошего в них точно не будет, ему ли не знать.  
— Я прекрасно понимал, что делаю, и это был мой выбор, — очень серьёзно произносит Уилл. — Это не твоя вина, Спенсер. И ты мне абсолютно ничего не должен.  
Несмотря на всё сказанное, Спенсеру сложно поверить, что кто-то мог выбрать подобное добровольно. Это не похоже на правду. Вот вообще ни капельки.  
— Ты мне не веришь. Ладно, — проницательно говорит Грэм. — В любом случае, я буду рад, если ты поможешь мне найти нужную улицу и вернуться домой.  
Только переступив порог своей квартиры, уже вечером, Спенсер понимает, что завтрашний день пугает его куда меньше, чем обычно.  
Может быть, из-за того, как беззаботно Уилл Грэм улыбался всю дорогу. Так, словно точно знал, что всё будет хорошо.


End file.
